


A very good team II

by espritneo



Series: Dumpster Diving for Inspiration [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Action, Ficlet, Gen, spies doing spy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espritneo/pseuds/espritneo
Summary: Prompt: "Suddenly a few feet away the entire plate-glass window shivered into confetti." - Casino Royal
Relationships: background James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: Dumpster Diving for Inspiration [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Genuary 2021, Mi6 Cafe Prompt Fills





	A very good team II

Suddenly a few feet away the entire plate-glass window shivered into confetti.

The room reflexively threw themselves away from the point of impact. Bond thrust the heel of his palm into the henchman’s jaw, following immediately with a jab to the larynx and a punch to the solar plexus.

He slid the pistol out of the man’s nerveless fingers and fired two rounds in succession. Tucking behind a counter, he scanned the room and exchanged fire with the remaining gunmen. Two long-range bullets hit their targets unerringly and he dispatched the rest.

“Bond, she’s tripped the alarm. Reinforcements are on their way.”

Bond came out of hiding, arm raised and steady, sweeping the area. “I’ve locked the doors,” Q continued, already anticipating the request. So, without missing a beat, Bond went straight for the only exit remaining.

His boots crunched on broken glass as he ran towards the broken window. He was a good 50 meters to the ground. He undid his belt and pulled out the tensile steel cable coiled in the buckle, snapping one end securely on a nearby frame. 

Then he jumped.

The cable sent him to a jolting halt two floors down. But it held his weight securely - _how could it not? It was Q’s_ \- and he used his pistol to shoot at the glass.

“Alec!” He shouted when his bullets cause the window to spiderweb. On cue, a high-powered rifle bullet shattered the glass and he swung himself into the empty office. 

“I can hear you just fine, you bastard.” 

Q interrupted before they could get going.

“The floor is clear. Go down the hallway and up two flights of stairs. There’s a guard making rounds that’s currently at the southwest corner, so we’ll have to take the long way around and remember to keep your distance. Turn right as you exit the stairwell and take the next two corners.”

Bond stayed low and light, sprinting on the balls of his feet and leading with his gun firmly trained at chin level. He skidded to a stop before the final corner, catching the reflection of a gray uniform on the window. The guard kept moving, and Bond slunk into the corridor once he was out of view.

The door was, naturally, open, thanks to Q’s fingers in the security. 

Intel was unable to confirm where Ishim kept the hard copies of his spy network, only that his inner circle confirmed it was in this office. Bond holstered his weapon and assessed his environment. 

It was the epitome of millenial minimalism: steel and glass work desk with an ergonomic Herman Miller office chair and an iMac, framed by a wall-to-wall window. There was even a fiddle-leaf fig stationed in one corner. He prowled the edges of the room, checking behind the wall-mounted artwork and knocking a knuckle on suspicious areas. 

He found a latch cleverly hidden on the desk that popped open a compartment just above the top drawer. Inside were several documents, a tablet, and a flash drive. James pressed the power button on the tablet. It was, predictably, password protected. Interestingly, it was also on airplane mode.

James reported his findings.

“We’re definitely on the right track, Bond. That tablet may have all the information on his contacts and dead drops. He can’t afford to have it hacked, so he keeps it offline. Unfortunately, we don’t have time to test our theory; shutting down the building’s network system will leave me blind as well.”

“I have a history with Lady Luck and she’s quite enamored,” James quipped, tucking the material in his inner pocket. “Get me out of here, Q. And down, Alec,” he added at 006’s quiet growl.

The office flew open, the door bouncing off the drywall and crashing to the carpet as security flooded in, armed to the teeth. 

“Give it up!” Someone shouted. As if he’d acknowledge such a trite line.

His prizes safely on his person, Bond slowly raised his hands. But he had no intention of surrendering and he offered his enemy a cocky half-smile.

With Q on point and Alec at his back, James Bond was invincible.


End file.
